Due to the need to increase the efficiency of automobile fuel, many types of devices and additives have been developed over the years. In Beijing, China (Beijing Yuantong Corporation Ltd) nano-fuel technology has been developed which requires an “ESP” device to be installed in an automobile. This ESP device reportedly converts ordinary fuel completely into nano-fuel, thereby reducing the tail gas of the automobile by more than 50 percent and saving fuel consumption by more than 20 percent.
In most cases, it is preferable to increase fuel efficiency using existing automobile equipment. Fuel additives reported in the past have had some impact on increasing such efficiency, but there is a continuing need for improved fuel additives.